World
This page is about the world of Black Desert. If you're looking for information about the world map inside the game, check the World Map page. An unnamed world is the main setting of Black Desert. On it the following locations are known to exist: -A continent, also unnamed, upon which the majority of events are centered. A big island is located to the northeast, separated from Valencia only by a strait, and an archipelago of smaller islands dots the seas to the northwest. The Ross Sea surrounds its northern waters. -The land of Haso, either a continent or part of one, home to the Kingdom of Haso. It's located both to the northwest and to the east of the unnamed continent. -Other lands are spoken of that aren't included in any map, like the land the Gyfin Rhasia left before establishing themselves in the southern part of Kamasylvia. -The Margoria Ocean between both the unnamed continent and Haso. Various seas are located at each end of it. The current year in the game is unknown. Latest year given by lore sources is 286 (Opening of Kamasylvia to outsiders and the awakening of Garmoth in Drieghan). Check the timeline for more information. Territories There are currently seven territories explorable in the game, with another one in development. Factions The main political institutions that reign in this world are: * The Republic of Calpheon, which also rules Balenos and Serendia. * The Republic of Mediah. * The Kingdom of Valencia. * The Kama-Grána of Kamasylvia. * Drieghan, ruled de facto by the Chief of Duvencrune. * The Kingdom of Haso, also known as "Haso" and "Haso Kingdom". Potentially also "The East", "Far East" and "Orient". The only available area is Port Ratt. Kama-Grána and Drieghan -There's no known title for the state the elves have on their land. They share Kamasylvia with other sentient races like the Tooth Fairies, who are older than the elves and seem to have more authority than them. The elves have an elective monarchy, but they do not call themselves a kingdom. The Kama-Grána, the council that supports the Queen, is the only institution similar enough in functions to a government. -Drieghan is said to be a country, albeit one made up of various tribes. They lack the concept of frontiers as a political entity and are instead found concentrated in the town of Duvencrune and various religious altars. Speculation *The Ross Sea entry speaks of a location called Elysion. It's currently unknown what it is or where it's located. Some theories point to it being the island to the north of Valencia (northeast of the continent). *It is theorized that the unnamed continent is found in the southern hemisphere, as it has colder temperatures in the south. Note: the south is also the area with taller mountains. *The Far East, also called Orient, are the lands from where the far eastern classes are said to come from. Haso shares their themes, but it isn't confirmed in the game nor by Pearl Abyss if they all, or any of them, come from Haso or if they come from various other locations near it. References Category:World Category:Lore